Field of the Invention
This invention relates to invasive medical devices. More particularly this invention relates to localization of invasive medical probes within the body.
Description of the Related Art
Probes, such as catheters, which are suitable for various medical procedures and internal imaging, are now common. Such probes include angioplasty catheters, catheters with laser, electrical or cryoablation characteristics, catheters having ultrasound imaging heads, probes used for nearly incisionless surgery or diagnosis, and endoscopes.
Where such probes are used for treatment, the probes must be carefully positioned in relation to the body structure. In one application, cardiac catheters comprising electrophysiological sensors are known for mapping the electrical activity of the heart. Typically, time-varying electrical potentials in the endocardium are sensed and recorded as a function of position inside the heart, and then used to map the local electrogram or local activation time. Activation time differs from point to point in the endocardium due to the time required for conduction of electrical impulses through the heart muscle. The direction of this electrical conduction at any point in the heart is conventionally represented by an activation vector, which is normal to an isoelectric activation front, both of which may be derived from a map of activation time. The rate of propagation of the activation front through any point in the endocardium may be represented as a velocity vector.
Mapping the activation front and conduction fields aids the physician in identifying and diagnosing abnormalities, such as ventricular and atrial tachycardia and ventricular and atrial fibrillation, that result from areas of impaired electrical propagation in the heart tissue.
Localized defects in the heart's conduction of activation signals may be identified by observing phenomena such as multiple activation fronts, abnormal concentrations of activation vectors, or changes in the velocity vector or deviation of the vector from normal values. Furthermore, there may be no electrical propagation at all within defective portions of the heart muscle that have ceased to function, for example, due to local infarction. Once a defect is located by such mapping, it may be ablated (if it is functioning abnormally) or otherwise treated so as to restore the normal function of the heart insofar as is possible.
Mapping of the electrical activation time in the heart muscle requires that the location of the sensor within the heart be known at the time of each measurement. In the past, such mapping was performed using a single movable electrode sensor inside the heart, which sensor measured activation time relative to a fixed external reference electrode. This technique, however, requires calibration, for example impedance calibrations with adjustments for impedance unrelated to that of the body. Mapping of electrical activation time using a single electrode is, furthermore, a lengthy procedure, which must generally be performed under fluoroscopic imaging, thereby exposing the patient to undesirable ionizing radiation. Further, in an arrhythmic heart, activation times at a single location may change between consecutive beats.
Because of the drawbacks of single-electrode mapping, a number of inventors have taught the use of multiple electrodes to measure electrical potentials simultaneously at different locations in the endocardium, thereby allowing activation time to be mapped more rapidly and conveniently, as described. For example, PCT patent publication number WO 97/24983 (Ben-Haim), which is herein incorporated by reference, describes an arrangement wherein three non-collinear electrodes are attached to a substantially rigid ring at the distal end of a catheter, so that the direction of the electrical activation vector in the plane defined by the electrodes may be fully determined.
PCT patent publication number WO96/05768, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a position-responsive catheter comprising a plurality of miniature, preferably non-concentric sensor coils fixed in its distal end. Electrical signals generated by these coils in response to an externally applied magnetic field are analyzed to determine, six-dimensional position and orientation coordinates of the coils.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,371, issued to Ben-Haim, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a plurality of sensors that are fixed to the distal portion of a probe in known positions relative to the distal end, which sensors generate signals responsive to bending of the probe. Signal processing circuitry receives the bend responsive signals and processes them to find position and orientation coordinates of at least the first sensor, and to determine the locations of a plurality of points along the length of the distal portion of the probe.